


Все началось с желания...

by 2Y5



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Incest, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, dildo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порно, оно такое... порнушное О_о</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все началось с желания...

**Author's Note:**

> Песня вы-поймете-где: Nine inch nails - Closer

Все началось с желания.  
  
Нет, не их свя… Идите нахрен, это отношения, пусть и не совсем обычные, но мы и сами все понимаем, не правда ли?  
  
Так вот, все началось с проигранного Шенноном Джареду желания. И, казалось бы, что такого может придумать его младший брат-извращенец, что тот еще не знает? Именно такие мысли витали в голове у старшего Лето, который направлялся домой, закончив все дела. Еще утром Джаред предупредил, что все придумал, и сегодня Шенн поплатится за то, как отреагировал на снимки для журнала для трансвеститов. СТОЛЬКО нового за раз, в частности о себе, младший Лето давно не узнавал. Задетое самолюбие сыграло на руку, и теперь у него был готов план мести. Просто. Идеальный. План.  
  
Шеннон вошел в дом. На обоих этажах стояла относительная тишина. Раздевшись, он решил заварить себе кофе и направился прямиком на кухню. Там его и ждал первый сюрприз. Аккурат на кофейнике был приклеен стикер с надписью: «Поднимайся на второй этаж и подойди к моей комнате.» Усмехнувшись всем этим «загадкам», ничего особого не подозревая, Лето-старший поднялся наверх. На двери комнаты брата увидел приклеенный скотчем к двери, сложенный вдвое листок. В нем же он прочел следующее:  
  
«Ты очень сильно обидел меня своими словами. Ты часто говоришь, что любишь меня, а когда любят, то сначала думают, а лишь потом говорят. Но ты поступил иначе и заслуживаешь того, что я хочу с тобой сделать.  
  
Позади тебя на перилах висит повязка. Если ты все еще отвечаешь за свои слова и готов исполнить мое желание, каким бы оно ни было, то надень ее, хорошенько закрепи, чтобы не подсмотреть, и постучи в дверь.  
  
Ты можешь отказаться от исполнения желания, но тогда я буду знать, что теперь Шеннон Лето не отвечает за свои слова и поступки.  
  
Я желаю, чтобы ты не двигался, пока я не скажу.  
  
Что же ты выберешь?  
  
Б.К.»  
  
Старший внимательно прочел записку и оглянулся – на перилах действительно висела повязка для глаз черного цвета. Его настораживала подпись – Б.К. Барт Каббинс. В этой своей ипостаси Джаред был почти непредсказуем даже для своего брата, что его очень смущало порой. Но и оставить все, как есть, Шенн не мог. Он действительно слишком многое наговорил, не подумав, и теперь решил-таки рискнуть, дабы искупить свою вину. Тем более, что все сюрпризы Джа так или иначе, но нравились ему, будь то поездка в какую-нибудь очередную глушь, поход по музыкальным магазинам или же просто вечер дома с кино и мороженным. В постели же главным зачинщиком всегда был он сам, но и младший порой выдавал стоящие идеи, благодаря которым они проводили вместе незабываемые ночи, а иногда и дни.  
  
Решившись, Шеннон аккуратно закрепил повязку на глазах, сместив так, чтобы не было щелочек, и постучался.  
  
Какое-то время все оставалось по-прежнему, но Шенн знал, что в темноте порой время тянется медленнее, поэтому приказал себе запастись терпением и дать уже Джареду отыграться как следует. Знал бы он, как ему сегодня пригодится эта мысленная установка…  
  
С тихим шуршанием дверь приоткрылась. Едва слышное дыхание впереди, осторожное прикосновение пальцами к маске под глазами: проверяет, плотно ли прилегла. Старший дернулся, когда услышал вдруг стук, четкий, совпадающий с перемещениями человека от его лица к нему за спину. Понял, что это звук каблуков об их паркет, потянулся снять повязку, но был остановлен сильной рукой и едва ощутимым поцелуем в Триаду за ухом. Их секретный знак – это я, тут, рядом. Иногда даже на интервью, наклоняясь к брату, прошептать что-то на ушко, Джаред умудрялся задеть губами этот участок кожи, каждый раз посылая мурашки по всему телу барабанщика, каждый раз незаметно для журналистов…  
  
Шеннон расслабился и повиновался рукам, аккуратно потянувшим его в комнату. Дверь за ними с тихим хлопком закрылась. Мир звуков все больше и больше притягивал к себе внимание временно ослепшего Лето. Родное дыхание вновь ближе, почти у самого лица. Губы сами разъезжаются в улыбку, перед лицом короткий выдох – улыбается в ответ. Старший не видит, он просто знает. Снова тихий стук каблучков (Каблуки? Серьезно?.. Ну, ты, братишка, и выдумал…), руки на плечах, легко скользят по спине, чуть царапая отрощенными ноготками. Поддев край футболки, ловкие пальчики пробираются к коже, касаются только подушечками, гладят и ласкают, поднимаясь выше, заставляя поднять вслед за потянувшейся тканью руки, чтобы облегчить снятие ненужной тряпки. Опустить их сразу Джаред не позволяет – скользит по бицепсам, переходя на внутреннюю сторону, гладит локтевые сгибы, пальцами прослеживает венки, царапает запястья и начинает выводить круги по ладони, стимулируя одну из самых эрогенных зон барабанщика.  
  
Тепло, маленькие электрические разряды – все это лишь от касания рук. Пальцы по ладони выше, Джей пропускает свои меж его и сплетает их в замок. Шагает вплотную, прижимается грудью к спине и дышит в унисон. Шеннон остро чувствует прохладную, но тонкую ткань одежды младшего между ними, бедерные косточки, вжимающиеся повыше его ягодиц (разница в росте как-никак), коленные чашечки, упирающиеся в его собственные ноги. Короткое прикосновение к затылку – носом в волосы уткнулся. Джареду нравится запах старшего, без всяких шампуней, гелей и одеколонов, которые выветриваются за день. Немного запаха жара от прогретого асфальта ЛА, капля соли от ветра с моря и усталость брата после прошедшего дня.  
  
Легкий толчок коленом под колено, и Шенн делает шаг вперед. И еще один. Разрыв контакта с младшим почти болезненный, но иначе барабанщику не сесть на кровать. Легкие поглаживания груди, пока руки идут вниз, сильные пальцы быстро справляются с ремнем и застежкой джинсов, спуская оставшуюся одежду с тела барабанщика. Тот про себя радуется, что еще внизу избавился от обуви.  
  
Толчок в плечи – и старший послушно перебирается выше по кровати, опирается спиной об изголовье и наконец решает заговорить.  
  
\- На наказание что-то не очень похо… - палец на губах: не требование, просьба помолчать. И, удивляясь самому себе, Шеннон послушно закрывает рот и вновь прислушивается. Снова шуршание, но уже ткани о ткань – на руки ложатся матерчатые браслеты.  
  
«Привязать меня решил… Думаешь, сорвусь, братишка? Не на того напал…» - Шенн ухмыляется своим мыслям и расслабляется, безропотно позволяя младшему закрепить и вторую руку. Легкое копошение в волосах – Джей распутал узелок повязки.  
  
\- Подожди, скинешь ее, когда я скажу.  
  
Голос брата, впервые прозвучавший за все это время, удивляет. Мягкий, ласковый – старший думал, что тот выберет роль «Господина» или что-то подобное…  
  
\- Снимай.  
  
Повинуясь, старший встряхивает головой в сторону, позволяя повязке слететь на пол. Несколько секунд глаза привыкают к свету в комнате – не приглушенному, как думал старший, самому обычному. Следующее, что попадает в фокус взгляда – младший. Представшее зрелище заставляет рот Шеннона пересохнуть, а член – еще сильнее окрепнуть.  
  
Младший стоял перед ним в черных туфлях на шпильке. На долбанной шпильке. Выше ноги были затянуты в черные чулки с кружевной резинкой по бедру. От этих чулок тянулись крепления к корсету, минуя ажурные, полупрозрачные трусики, скрывающие уже полувозбужденный член. Жесткий корсет определенно не был женским – не было рюшечек, кружев и, не приведи Господь, бантиков. Лишь плетение лент вдоль всего силуэта, придающее фигуре младшего какую-то элегантность – даже излишняя, по его и всего Эшелона мнению, худоба красиво гармонировала со всем этим воздушно-изящным одеянием, делая его брата еще привлекательнее, чем Шенн представлял себе ранее. Лицо с минимумом косметики, распущенные выпрямленные волосы – лицо с определенно мужскими чертами контрастировало со всем, увиденным ранее, но глаза… Взгляд странным образом смягчал всю эту композицию, делая младшего каким-то суккубом, сошедшим со страниц книжки о духах и мифах.  
  
Завороженный зрелищем, барабанщик упустил момент, когда Джаред нажал кнопку пульта, и из динамиков маленького музыкального центра, стоявшего в его комнате полилась тягучая мелодия, добавляя новых красок в эту сюрреалистическую картину.  
  
Первые слова вокалиста Nine inch Nails совпали с первыми же движениями ладоней Джа по своему телу. Все дальнейшее трудно описать внятными словами.  
  
Сделав шаг влево, Джей приблизился к шесту, который он сам же и установил пару часов назад. Шеннон зачарованно смотрел, как младший сначала спиной прижался к холодной поверхности, присел, разведя колени, пробежав шустрыми пальчиками по внутренней стороне бедра, лаская, царапая, после медленно повернулся, покачивая бедрами, обхватил шест руками, низко прогнулся, не сгибая ног, демонстрируя впившуюся между половинок ниточку стрингов, затем выпрямился, ведя языком по шесту, не отрывая взгляда прикрытых глаз от старшего, чуть отойдя, с размаху закинул ногу на шест, повисая вниз головой и делая пол-оборот. Оперся на руки и одну за другой опустил ноги на пол, грациозно прогибаясь и вновь выпрямляясь. Снова оперся спиной о шест, отводя руки назад, после чего развел их в стороны, демонстрируя распущенные ленты шнуровки, откинул корсет в сторону. За ним поочередно последовали туфли.  
  
Барабанщик замер, не двигаясь и почти не дыша, лишь одна часть его тела продолжала подниматься, реагируя на столь ошеломительное в своей сексуальности представление. Глаза старшего метались по телу брата, сердце билось с бешеной скоростью, ногти давно впились в ладони, а разум пребывал в перманентном оргазме от зрелища, которое представил Джаред. Шенн видел, как Лето-младший повторял слова песни, облизывая губы и прикусывая их.  
  
Подняв ногу почти перпендикулярно полу, Джа отстегнул один чулок и аккуратно стянул его, не забывая покачивать телом в такт и ласкать обнажившиеся участки кожи. Вскоре на полу к первому чулку присоединился и второй.  
  
На последние такты песни вокалист двинулся к кровати, встал на колени на постель и двинулся вперед. Максимально близко остановился лицом у лица старшего, не давая возможности себя поцеловать, внимательно смотрел в глаза, отмечая громадные зрачки, рваное дыхание наконец-то вдохнувшего, как следует, брата, капельки пота из-под распущенных волос… Потянулся языком, провел им по губам того, поглаживая. Старший так же вытянул язык, отвечая. Этот недопоцелуй заставил его залиться краской – столь пошлым был он, столь сладким и долгожданным. Потянулся еще вперед, но предательские манжеты не пустили, а мелкая зараза лишь усмехнулась, вновь проводя носом за ухом старшего, вдыхая упоительную смесь ароматов, к которой прибавился и запах возбуждения, буквально животного вожделения барабанщика.  
  
\- Терпи. Я так хочу, - промолвил Джаред низким, вибрирующим голосом, от которого все волоски на теле Лето-старшего, которые не стояли, встали дыбом. Животное внутри того умоляло сорвать все повязки, повалить эту отменную шлюху на кровать и со вкусом оттрахать, вдавив лицом в матрас. Но гипнотизирующие взгляд и голос удерживали на последних рубежах.  
  
Мелкими поцелуями Джей спустился к возбуждению старшего, начал вырисовывать языком узоры на нежной коже паха, старательно игнорируя стоящий пенис брата. Раздвинул ноги того, поставил несколько засосов на внутренней стороне бедра, пощекотал чувствительную кожу под коленками.  
  
О наличии такой выдержки, позволившей барабанщику не сильно дергаться под ласками младшего, не подозревал и он сам. Каждое движение било словно по нервам, а не по коже, мозг разрывался от бесчисленных импульсов удовольствия, возбуждения, зрительные образы перебивались тактильными ощущениями, все смешивалось, а тело просило лишь одного – трахать… или быть трахнутым?  
  
\- Джаред… Прошу… - минуя мозг, слова вырвались из уст Шеннона, заставляя названного прекратить всякое действие, от чего старший не удержался и буквально всхлипнул, переводя замутненный взгляд на расположившегося между его ногами брата.  
  
\- Это – твое наказание. Ты можешь смотреть, чувствовать, стонать, кричать и даже умолять. Но я буду делать так, как считаю нужным, ты понял меня? – голос ничуть не потерял своего гипнотического действия за прошедшие минуты.  
  
\- Дааа… - согласно протянул старший.  
  
Джаред резким движением собрал свои волосы в кулак на затылке и потянул, откидывая шею, открывая жадному взгляду барабанщика напряженные мышцы, кадык под тонкой, нежной кожей, язык, ласкающий бугорок в центре верхней губы.  
  
\- Хочешь вот так же схватить меня за волосы? Оттянуть голову назад, наслаждаясь моей беспомощностью, покорностью?  
  
\- Да-да-да, - словно в бреду шептал уже очумевший от перевозбуждения и новизны Шеннимал.  
  
\- Ты бы нагнул мою голову к своему паху, так, да? – склонился к члену старшего, горячо выдыхая на головку.  
  
\- Да, отсоси мне… Джа, пожалуйста, возьми его в ротик… Малыш, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Вот как мы заговорили? А как же сумасшедший? Дебил? Это ты уже забыл?  
  
\- Прости, умоляю… Я… Это я дебил… Я правда не подумал… тогда… Правда, прости… меня…  
  
Глядя в раскрасневшееся лицо старшего, смягчившееся после слов покаяния, Джаред решил все же подарить немного ласки тому. Он заслужил. Опустив голову еще ниже, втянул в себя одно яичко, поласкал его языком, сжал губами, что вырвало крик изо рта Лето-старшего. Такая бурная реакция завела до предела и младшего, но он не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
  
Аккуратно обведя языком основание члена брата, Джей двумя пальцами придержал его в вертикальном положении, проведя влажную линию до самой головки. Чуть лизнув дырочку уретры, он запечатлел поцелуй на самой вершине и принялся водить головкой по губам, развратно высовывая язык и иногда чуть полизывая головку. Старший то метался под его руками, выкручивая скованные запястья, то застывал с полуоткрытым ртом, взирая на все то непотребство, что вытворял с ним его младший брат.  
  
\- Возьми его в ротик… Сладкий… Ну же… Отсоси…  
  
Словно только этого и дожидаясь, вокалист втянул в рот член наполовину, выгибая любимого в дугу над кроватью, вырывая из его рта восхитительный шепот:  
  
\- Да, маленький, да… Соси его, мой хороший… сладкий мой… соси…  
  
Это зрелище заставило Джея отбросить остатки обиды, которая и так уже была порвана в клочья извинениями, и полностью заглотить пенис, обхаживая головку горлом, даже без рук вырывая новые крики и буквально завывания изо рта партнера.  
  
\- Джаред!.. Шлюха!.. Господи, сучка моя, да! Глубже! О!оохуеть… только ты… так умеешь… Давай, еще раз, целиком… Сладкий мой ротик… твой ротик… Аааах!  
  
Несколько резких движений – и член Шеннона выстреливает прямо в глотку, Джаред не отстраняется, лишь сглатывает прибывающую жидкость, из-под спутанных, мокрых волос смотрит на застывшее в экстазе лицо старшего, ощущая тугой ком жара в груди, осознавая, что это он дарит старшему такое блаженство, и чуть не кончая от этого самостоятельно…  
  
Несколько минут оба приходят в себя, а Джей еще и немного усмиряет свое возбуждение, давая барабанщику время на передышку. Ткань приспущенных под яички стрингов очень неприятно давит, но помогает удержать оргазм.  
  
Лишь отчасти начиная ощущать свое ватное после столь сильного оргазма тело, старший вновь окидывает взглядом Джареда – влажная кожа, непристойно-красные, распухшие губы выглядят, словно рана на похудевшем лице, судорожно вздымающаяся грудь, стоящий член в окружении почти что девственно-чистой кожи: младший сделал эпиляцию всего тела, что раз за разом восхищало Шенна.  
  
\- Дай мне в рот.  
  
Сказать фразу стоило только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как на лице этой восхитительной бляди на секунду проступит удивление, граничащее с шоком. Но Джаред быстро взял себя в руки, сумел не показать, как внутри него прокатилась огненная волна, чуть не вырвавшая жалобный всхлип изо рта. Та связь, которую все называли «необыкновенной братской любовью»… Сейчас младший чувствовал ее во всей красе. Он не стеснялся ни своего возбуждения, ни бабских шмоток, а его брат – сильный, смелый, настоящий альфа-самец, - не скрывал своего удовольствия "до", не скрывает и своих порочных желаний сейчас, как бы они ни шли вразрез с его брутальностью и прочей мишурой, за которой в обыденной жизни люди привыкли прятаться, как за масками. Сейчас здесь были лишь они двое – обнаженные телом, душой и помыслами. И не было запретов общества, границ смущения, барьеров постулатов. Была только любовь.  
  
Аккуратно придвинувшись к лицу Шенна, младший подарил ему первый настоящий поцелуй за этот день – глубокий, влажный, с теми самыми нелепыми причмокиваниями и выдохами не в унисон. Но в нем было столько… Джареда, сколько не могло быть ни в каких словах, ни в какой музыке… По крайней мере, не в той, что они знали сейчас.  
  
Старший с готовностью принял инициативу младшего, впитывая то доверие, которое тот излучал, даруя уверенность в принятии, во взаимности. Губы со звонким звуком разъединились.  
  
Лето-младший встал на колени напротив лица брата, аккуратно перехватил пенис под головкой, провел им по пухлым губам Шенна, пошло стукнул по высунутому языку и наконец-то позволил себе войти в пленительный и податливый рот, окутавший его жаркой влажностью, казалось, не только там, но с ног до головы. Все ощущения сконцентрировались именно в этом месте – внутри старшего Лето, облизывающего и ласкающего всеми доступными методами самую чувствительную часть своего младшего братишки. Джаред бездумно покачивал бедрами, всецело потерявшись в коконе предоргазмических ощущений. Несколько минут умелой оральной работы – и младший с тихими всхлипами и вскриками излился в рот Шеннона, старательно сглатывающего и облизывающего подрагивающий и пульсирующий ствол, стараясь продлить удовольствие.  
  
Обессилевший Джей чуть сполз вниз и упал на грудь любимого, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть восстановить дыхание. «Лишенный» рук, старший чмокнул младшего в макушку и прижался к ней щекой, передавая ощущение заботы, так необходимое в этот момент столь уязвимому вокалисту. Несколько минут вновь были проведены в тишине.  
  
Пока младший не заметил, что у Шенна опять стоит.  
  
\- Я освобожу тебя, если ты пообещаешь мне, что не будешь шевелиться без моего разрешения, - охрипшим голосом предложил Джаред. Барабанщик осторожно потянулся и чмокнул в нос порозовевшего от подобных нежностей младшего.  
  
\- Я обещаю.  
  
Вокалист осторожно освободил обе руки возлюбленного от пут и поспешил отодвинуться на дальний край кровати. Но Шеннон лишь размял запястья, потер ладони друг о друга, разгоняя кровь, и опустил руки на постель, не пытаясь что-то сделать.  
  
\- У тебя еще какие-то планы на сегодня?  
  
\- Конечно, - усмехнулся младший, вновь превращаясь в ту развратную блядь, которой был в самом начале. Перегнувшись через край кровати, он достал смазку и сел спиной к старшему, как можно сильнее разводя ноги в стороны, открывая умопомрачительный вид на слегка пульсирующую в ожидании ласки дырочку.  
  
\- Джа, скажи, что ты не будешь…  
  
\- Ооо, буду и еще как. А ты будешь смотреть. И говорить. Ясно? – смазанный палец легко прошелся вдоль нежной кожи, пока пальцы другой руки сдвинули в сторону полоску стрингов.  
  
\- Хо-хорошо, - невольно заикаясь, согласился тот, злясь на себя за то, что согласился снять манжеты – видя подобное, держать себя в руках становилось труднее с каждым мгновением.  
  
\- Один или два пальца?  
  
\- Два. Сразу до костяшек.  
  
Сладко улыбаясь через плечо, Джаред выполнил указание, с шипением ввинчивая в сухое пока отверстие два смазанных пальца. Чуть остановился, ощущая, как нежная кожа ануса сопротивляется, натягивается от напряжения и вновь расслабляется, когда вокалисту удается-таки немного привыкнуть.  
  
\- Подвигай ими.  
  
\- Не ты здесь отдаешь приказы…  
  
\- Я лишь прошу.  
  
Взгляд из-под ресниц глаза в глаза – и младший повинуется, пробираясь ими чуть глубже, аккуратно раздвигая и лаская упругие стеночки, постанывая от… всего. От того, что он трахает себя пальцами, что брат смотрит на него, что он сам решился на это, хотел… Резкий поворот и «ножницы» - один из пальцев кончиком касается простаты, заставляя вскинуться и простонать от накатившего блаженства.  
  
\- Расскажи… Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь…  
  
\- Жарко… Так много всего… Голова словно разрывается от ощущений…  
  
\- Сосредоточься на своей попке… Давай, твоя дырочка такая соблазнительная…  
  
\- Шенн, Боооже…  
  
\- Да, он самый… Говори, шлюшка, как тебе пальчики…  
  
\- Мало… Я привык к тебе… Глубже, сильнее, живой и теплый… Ты не просто давишь на простату… Ты… Мммм!!!  
  
\- Говори, сучка, еще!  
  
\- Ты проезжаешься с нажи… ООО… Раз за разом с натягом… проходишься, так приятно… когда растягивает… распирает… Хочется чтобы до горла, чтобы весь – во мне…  
  
Шеннон слушает все эти сбивчивые признания, упиваясь возможностью. Он часто просит младшего рассказать об ощущениях от секса с ним подробнее, но тот всегда либо отмахивается, либо переводит разговор, хотя за все это время барабанщик понял, что тот просто жутко смущается. Сейчас же, видя все это шоу, длинные, аккуратные пальчики мелкого в его розовой дырочке... Шеннон любил вылизывать ее после секса, погружая язык так глубоко, как позволяли разработанные мышцы, ему нравились краснеющие щеки Джея, его легкие протесты и нежные, поверхностные выдохи и стоны, когда он все же расслаблялся и позволял ласкать себя в этом сокровенном местечке, перебирая его волосы и царапая ноготками кожу головы. Обычно после этого Шеннон снова погружался стоящим членом в мягкий, растянутый его большими пальцами в стороны анус, доводя себя и любимого до оргазма протяжными толчками в сладкую глубину, отчего у Джареда даже пальцы на ногах поджимались от удовольствия. Кончал он без рук, лишь от члена в своей обалденной попке, что толкало и барабанщика за край.  
  
\- Иди сюда.  
  
Два слова, но младший рвется, словно на очередной концерт – сдирает с себя осточертевшие ниточки и практически молниеносно седлает брата, опускаясь на его член, без пауз принимая полностью, останавливаясь, лишь почувствовав ягодицами поджавшиеся от возбуждения яички старшего.  
  
\- Возьми меня, - шепчет он, и Шеннон тут же кладет одну ладонь на ягодицу, а другой поддерживает Джея под спину, обвивая и прижимая к себе.  
  
Почти полный контакт, кожа к коже – ошеломляет. Несколько секунд они не двигаются, выдыхая в губы друг друга, затем Лето-старший чуть подталкивает любовника, делая первый толчок. Вокалист откидывает голову и протяжно стонет. Затем упирается в плечи партнера и принимается опускаться и подниматься – не слишком быстро, не слишком медленно, иногда вкруговую водя бедрами, удерживая обоих "на лезвии ножа". Постепенно движения становятся быстрее, Шеннимал обхватывает Джея обеими руками и тянет себе на грудь, после чего частыми и мощными толчками заставляет того кричать от удовольствия, от вспышек наслаждения, растекающихся внутри, кажется, от самого ануса и до кончиков пальцев. Долго такой ритм не выдержали бы и порно-звезды: выстанывая друг другу в губы, лихорадочно сталкиваясь зубами и губами, они кончают, выпадая из реальности на какое-то время.  
  
Придя в себя, Шеннон чуть поводит бедрами, желая выскользнуть, но чувствительная дырочка вновь сжимается.  
  
\- Не… не надо. Не выходи. Я хочу еще немного так… побыть.  
  
О таком Джей просил очень редко, по пальцам можно пересчитать. Такое бывало, когда ему требовалось знание, что он нужен своему брату, не просто как игрушка в постели или начальник, а вот такой вот сумасшедший мальчишка, поддающийся безумным идеям, как бы кто ни отговаривал. Шенн сильнее обнял его, покрывая лоб легкими поцелуями.  
  
\- Джаред, то, что я говорил, я говорил серьезно…  
  
Расширившиеся от страха и обиды глаза младшего взметнулись на лицо барабанщика.  
  
\- Ч-что? Т-ты, правда, считаешь меня дебилом? И... И сумасшедшим???  
  
\- Что??? Нееет, нет-нет-нет, маленький мой, нет. Я говорил об извинениях. Я прошу у тебя прощения за то, что сказал подобное. Я, правда, так не думаю. Прости меня, сердце.  
  
\- И ты прости, сердце, что вновь заставил волноваться…  
  
Братья с самого детства считали, что в сердце живет душа, поэтому и всегда искренне просили так прощения – у сердца.  
  
\- Ты был просто великолепен. Надеюсь, ты еще не раз покажешь мне стриптиз?  
  
\- Боооже, накликал на свою голову…

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Nataly Galaxy и Alarm - все вы меня вдохновляете!!! Как же я вас люблю ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
